


My Home is Open

by iamapixy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BFFs, Chad is in love with Audrey, Do I know how to get from point A to point B? no, F/F, F/M, Good Audrey, Good Chad Charming, I Don't Even Know, Jane deserves more, Multi, Out of touch fairy godmother, Unreliable Narrator, Unseelie Court, bad king beast, do I have a plan? yes, she is a lesbian, what will happen? I still don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamapixy/pseuds/iamapixy
Summary: What if Ben was ready to stop his father from the very beginning. What if he had gotten a group together young and they were going to save everyone.Previously called It All Started With A Meeting
Relationships: Audrey/Evie, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Others to be decided
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story may eventually contain child abuse and does have mentions of possible child abuse.

It all started with a meeting. A meeting of Ben’s court, or what would one day be his court, his most trusted friend, the woman who would rule beside him, and his advisor. It started simple enough.

First came Chad, his best friend who no one would question entering his private quarters. Then came Rowan sneaking in without anyone seeing. Finally Audrey pretending to be angry at him. They had planned out this meeting for months, today they would each choose a child from the isle to bring here.

Rowan had gotten a hold of a list of children born on the isle, then each member of the court decided on a stipulation to narrow down the list. Chad had said that it had to be two girls and two boys, Audrey wanted them to be of school age, Rowan suggested that they be the same age so that they could be around each other more to help the stress of being in some place new, then Ben decided they had to be only children to keep it simple. Then they each decided one person from the new list.

Audrey went first,  
“Jay son of Jafar, he probably won't have powers, and Agraba is at our borders, so he is most likely to not run into people he might hate.”  
It made sense for Audrey, she was always afraid of what magic did to her mother.

Chad went next,  
“Carlos De Vil is just a child, he is living with a woman who is crazy, evil, and mean. No one deserves to be treated the way my mother was, the way he probably is.”  
Chad was the one to worry about the children being treated like slaves. It had truly not crossed Ben’s mind that parents could do that until Chad had brought it up.

Rowan had decided just as she walked in the door,  
“Evie, Evil Queen Grimhilde’s child. She is probably in the same boat as the De Vil kid.”  
It was a simple lie that only Ben knew. Rowan's powers had been growing as of recent. What used to be a toned down version of her mother's healing ability, now also brought her visions of the isle. Rowan had been having dreams of Evie for months now, as well as Gil, son of gaston. She had been set on Gil last night. Something must have changed.

It was Ben's turn,  
“Mal, Daughter of Maleficent. Please don't interrupt Audrey, please. She is all alone with the biggest bad of them all. Who knows what would happen if she stays there longer than necessary.”  
Ben knew the outrage that his friend was in but he had decided and if she wanted to oppose him she would need a better argument than it was her villain. They were all someone's nightmare, that the child of the man you once faced is here to take you down, that they were here now to harm your children to get back at you. He was ready for the backlash but he knew when push came to shove all would be well.

“ Okay we all know the plan, I will tell my parents my new decree, then FG, when the children get here, we will each get one to interact with. Row you will get on Jay’s or Evie’s good side whichever is easier, flirt but seem like you are not a threat, and like you have been down trodden, make them feel for you. Chad either hurt Evie or Carlos, make yourself imposing and flirty. Make them want to be with you. Audrey have a fight with Carlos or Mal, make them angry, make them mad. I’ll be charming to Mal or Jay. Hopefully when we can explain they will not hate us for our lies. Let's go.”


	2. Bedrooms...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rotten four meet Rowan and get settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this is my anti stress project so often I just do small sections at a time.

“Hi, g-guys, I’m R-rowan, daughter of Rapunzal and Flyn Rider-Fizhurbert… uh…” Rowan had turned to mush at the sight of them, how could four randomly chosen kids be so gorgeous, she had obviously known what Evie was going to look like but, wow, all three of the others could be models as well. This was not a fair world.

“Evie. Evil queen's daughter, and this is Mal daughter of maleficent. Jay, son of Jaffar, and Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil.” Well now Rowan was the first person to make proper acquaintance with the four of them. That got to get her some points.

“Okay. S-so about your cl-asses, I put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pir-ates, safet-ty rules for the internet-t, and… remedial goodness 101. I am sorry but I couldn't get all of your classes together so you have a few separate classes.”

“Your dorms are that way, guys, girls you are across from my room as well as, as Audry, we ah share a room. Boys are by prince b-ben.” The rambling has to stop eventually right? Maybe she will just die of embarrassment.

“After you are all settled, I have your credit cards, phones, and um, right, your computers and textbooks.” Wow Rowan really needs to be better, at like everything.

“Our what?” that was Mal she seemed to be the de facto leader, probably because of their parents.

“You know credit cards, for lik-ke supplies, and phones so you can cont-tact me and each other, but d-don't bring them into class, computers, or er laptops actually for school work, and text-tbook-ks.” Rowan wondered if they had brought their own and were offended that she thought they needed the supplies. Or maybe they never needed some of the things on the list before.

“Credit cards are for shopping?” Evie seemed fully ready for that at least. Maybe Rowan could convince her to go shopping with her, that would make the plan easier.

“Yah, do you want to go with me sometime, you don't have to, it's just I am hopeless when it comes to clothes, but only if you want?” Did she sound too desperate? Or not desperate enough? What was too much?

Then she handed the boys off to Doug, one of the seven’s kids. Rowan then walked Mal and Evie to their room, it was pretty simple but kinda on the small side in comparison to Rowan's room. But also it had way more windows.

“Wow. This place is so amaz-”Evie started before Mal cut her off.

“Gross.” Well it was very girly but still it wasn't like that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have gotten rid of Doug because I think he is a stalker and doesn't fit in my plan.  
> Also please leave a comment about anything.  
> I hope you all liked it!


	3. Wands and Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and the gang find the wand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the movie writers.

Mal did not like Auradon at all, the sun was too bright and all the colors were muted. The boy prince was possibly the only upside, no Mal didn't have time to think like that, she was going to be a mistress of evil, she didn't need anyone for that. What was Jay doing?

“Jay, what are you doing?” Please let him not be doing what she thought he was doing. That is the opposite of covert. And probably a good way to lose the little trust that they had. 

“It's called stealing.” Oh for the love of evil. She now had two options, just let it go and seem like a relaxed villain or freak out and make it so she looked controlling to her minions. Either way she lost, unless…

“Okay, what's the point?” Maybe that would make it feel like she wasn't complaining as much as not understanding. That would make her relaxed and still in control.

“Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free.” His logic was spot on and yet could trap them. Jay had not even got anything to help them. She was frustrated.

“Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.” That should make it sound more fun right. Evil, being a leader was stressful, she was going to go gray by the time she ruled the world at this point.

“You sound just like your mom.” Evie called from her spot by Carlos. Was that a complement? Or just an observation? It was Evie so best guess is something good.

“Thank you.” Was that right. After all she did want to be just like her mother. Definitely beside there was no other option.

“You do it your way and I'll do it mine.” Jay said at last. If he could just understand. All Mal wanted was to keep low to the ground until they were ready, but no everyone thought for themselves these days.

Then as if sensing her want to strangle Jay, Carlos called out to him and left Mal to calm herself before she went all dragon fae on him. Carlos always saved her like that. The problem with having such helpful minions was they began to know you the way no one else did. She would keep them no matter what now.

“Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?” Sometimes life with them was like herding rats. Trying to keep them on task was like trying to fight off seven wharf pirates with no weapons and no plan.

“Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah.’ She could stab him and be happy, that's all it would take. But she would also be down a minion for at least a day depending on where she did it.

“This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?” That should motivate them if by want or fear. But it also manifested what they were all feeling.

The others responded with a yeah. This was the final test if they were going to be able to survive together or not at all. When in doubt bring up magic to get Evie and Carlos interested, then Jay will always follow.

“Evie, mirror me.” A simple magic request to help her focus. Evie did her best when others focused on her and all of her brilliances.

“Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?” Rhyme made all spells more powerful even when on enchanted objects. It was annoying but it worked masterfully.

“There it is!” Mal let her excitement out. She should have been more confident and not let her excitement show. Her mother would never have done something so foolish.

“Zoom out.” Carlos shouted right by her ear. This is why a bigger mirror would be helpful.

“Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer.” Was the mirror broken, what spell would send it out to space first instead of starting by going out slowly. Now even the mirror was giving Mal a migraine.

“Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three.” Carlos always had a five track mind. Now to seem needy or independent. Did she need all of them or could she let him go do whatever. What would make her seem weak and what would make her okay.

“Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?” Well that made her not have to deal with the first conundrum. Plus now the wand was at least closer than before.

“2.3 Miles from here.” That is not far at all. Did they take no precautions when the children of villains showed up? That was less space then what her turf had been. 

“Come on. Carlos!” This is how the world was going to be hers. All was going to be right. As easy as taking candy from a baby in the night well it didn't know the candy existed. Maybe she should work on her metaphors before becoming a ruler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought?


	4. Magic and Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core four break into a Museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and leave a comment if you feel like it.

“Come on. Check your mirror.” Mal called to Evie as they approached the Museum that held the key to their freedom. No to their power, her power. She would be an invincible mistress of evil.

“This way.” Evie called as she headed up the road to the Museum. This was more than easy, what if it was all just a cruel trick? The pretty prince probably knew they would pull this and was just proving that all villains are evil.

“That's your mother's spinning wheel?” Jay whispered in surprise. Mom had always told Mal that the wheel was around the castle, and if Mal was not careful she would end up sleeping for a hundred years. If her mom had been lying about that, then what else?

“Yeah, It's kinda dorky.” Carlos said, as if he himself was not kinda dorky. The kid after all was in short pants all the time. 

“It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary. Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger.” It felt good to let the magic that was growing under her skin out. Like scratching an itch or punching a wall. Spells were in her blood more than anything. She felt more powerful with that one line then she ever had before. The guard fell asleep.

Mal had known from a young age that magic was in her blood, it was her birth right. She was the daughter of a high born unseelie fae, and a God. The magic she had was two fold, Gods had magic in them well fae drew it from the world around them, after all magic was in everything. Witches like Evie and her mom were like fae in the fact that they had to draw magic, but different in the how. Fae just did well witches needed to draw it out from the item, often destroying it in the process.

“Impressive.” Jay said as if it was the most amazing thing ever. He was perfect, as a hench man of course. He always knew what Mal needed to hear in her weakest moment.

“I got chills.” Carlos agreed, making Mal feel like she actually did something.Her spell was nothing compared to what her parents could once do.

“Stand back.” Jay said. He wasn't going to do what she thought he was, was he? Well time to have some fun then.

"Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick." Mal spelled letting a little of her magic out. The doors opened just as Jay went to charge causing him to fall. Magic was more fun than she thought it would be. It was like breathing but better, like what she thought flying would feel like.

“Coming?” She asked as she walked past Jay on the floor. Fun was over,now it was time to get what they came for.

“So close. Upstairs.” Evie told them as they were looking around. They heeded up the stairs with no problem. This place was really beginning to feel like a trap.

“Come on, guys. Almost there.” Evie called as they passed another room. This room was different though, it held their parents, only they weren't quite their parents.

“Mommy?” Evie and Carlos asked at the same time. The fear was clear on each of their faces. Evie quickly checked her makeup and started to shake like a leaf. Carlos shrunk in on himself and looked like he might start to cry at any moment. Mal didn't know what to do, she only ever dealt with one of them like this at a time. She had seen it many times but they both needed different things. Carlso needed quiet and someone to hold him well he fidgeted with some tech, well Evie needed people to talk to her and for people to stay away.

“Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce. Let's go.” Jay said, knowing in that moment what both of them needed. Once again Mal wounded what she would do without him. As he ushered the other two out her own mom caught her eye.

It was as if Maleficent was talking to her directly. That the fate of the world rested on her shoulders. As if she was reminding her of everything Maleficent gave up, how she had put her heart aside and ruled with her head, even where Mal was concerned.

“Mal. Come on.” Jay called from the outside of the room. This boy knew more about her then her mother did. She ran to where the others were.

“Hey, I found the wand. Let's go. Here it is.” Evie crowed excitedly. The wand was in their grasp just a couple more steps. Then Jay did what Jay does best and messed up.

He rammed himself into what appeared to be a forcefield and made everything start screaming. Just then Mal gave a well rehearsed movement, the signal ment run meetup at the last safe place. Also known as outside the Museum. When they got there Carlos did something with the alarm and together they all booked it back to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I really had fun with this one. I really liked building the magic system a bit more in this one.  
> By the way, the unseelie court is often considered the court of the evil fae, but is more so the court of the dark fae.  
> Also I made a tumblr for my AO3, the link is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamapixy  
> Love you all.


	5. Remedial whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How out of touch can Fairy Godmother be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting close to what is going on.

Rowan was very board, as a rule every student needed to be a teacher's assistant for one semester. And Rowan had forgotten to fill out the paperwork until there was no class open other then Remedial Goodness 101. So she got to sit and sometimes move around the four desks to help during class.

“If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?” Fairy Godmother asked, sounding very condescending. If this was a class Rowan had to take she is sure she would of injured someone after day one

“What was the second one?” Evie asked, playing up what was expected of her. What Evie and everyone else didn't know was Rowan had been having visions of Evie for almost a year now. At this point she knew how smart Evie was and how kind.

“C, give it a bottle.” Mal said. She was right but how hard was it when Fairy Godmother treated them like small children. It was insulting but kinda funny to watch.

“You are on fire” Carlos said from his place besides Jay. He was also very smart and playing shy.

Rowan had chosen Jay as her mark. He was smart like Evie but Rowan didn't have much knowledge of him that she shouldn't have. This would cause less problems in the plan. She still wasn't sure if the plan would end well, but like everything else it was the best option. If everything worked out right Ben would be king and that awful island would be destroyed.

“Oh. Hello, dear one. Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation. Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?” Poor Jane had no chance, she just needed to do her job but with a mother like hers she was always being sucked in. And Rowan was pretty sure none of the new kids had met Jane. 

Jane was not in fact Jane’s name. Every name had power but fae’s names held more power than most. And with her name anyone could control her. Rowan wondered if Mal felt that she had not been granted access to Jane's true name?

“Jane, this is everyone.” This was probably not as fun for Jane as Rowan found it. Well she hated the idea of people being uncomfortable, Rowan was happy that for once it wasn't her. Jane looked so scared but not so much of the people and more of making a fool of herself.

“Hi. That's okay, don't mind me.” Wow the girl was almost as bad as her! Maybe Rowan should reach out to her, she was a year under her but very nice. And after all there was only a finite amount of students that weren't crowned princes and princesses, and those not in line for a kingdom needed to stick together.

“Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?” How little does she think they know? Carlos and Jay were jumping out of their skin at that point. Actually now they were fighting, Rowan needed to say something before they got into trouble and were kicked out or something.

“Maybe the two of you sh-should use that-t energy on the tourn-ney field. I think you would be good” That made it sound okay, right? Like she wasn't pushing it but she was?

And with that class for the day was over. Crisis averted. And maybe she had placed herself in Jay’s mind just a little. This could work, or the world would burn, but either way right now it could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey come talk to me in the comments or tumblr   
> my tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamapixy


	6. Number 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for sports ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this it is not my best but here it is.

Rowan decided to sit in on tourney to make her seem like she had a vested interest in Jay. He was in number 8 and still had his hair free, maybe he didn't have a hair band? She could give him one later if needed.

“Jay, Ben, offense. Chad, you're defense. Taylor, you're the shooter.” Coach J. shouted out. This seemed like a good plan to see what Jay could do. Ben worked well with everyone, Chad was a medium defense who was better at shooter, and Taylor was a good shooter but not the best.

“Hey. Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on.” That was Carlos. Maybe Rowan should have suggested he join cheer or a less dangerous sport, he didn't look like he enjoyed full tackle sports. He was fast though. Maybe she should tell Chad and Ben what she sees so they can use it.

Jay was running across the field and was doing really well, Carlos was not. Jay was across the field in no time. That might have been the fastest goal in the school's history! Even if the plan didn't work no one would want him gone if he kept it up. This was perfect, the plan could move onto step two with him. And the rest would probably be not far behind. 

“You! Get over here! What do you call that? I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son.” Well Coach was not good at the subtlety but he also had no biases about the sport. Some of the coaches bent to money but Coach J. just really wanted to win and after all he also came from nowhere so he gets it.

“I'll work with him, coach.” Ben called out, Rowan must have missed what that was about well she was thinking about things. But the way Carlos was looking at him it might have something to do with phase one.

After training was over Rowan would start phase two, she would insert herself into his mind in ways she was not before. Whether it was as a friend or as something more would depend on how he reacted. In the end though it would not be about romance, this was just a means to save him not to love him.

“Jay” Rowan shouted as he exited the changing room. Was that too much, should she have said ‘hey’ first or was just his name fine? Should she have not said his name at all? “I was won-dering if you had a hair tie? I, I just mean you could borrow one of m-mine unt-til I go shopping with Evie. Then I could pick up some for you?”

“What?” Well that didn't go the way she wanted, was she not clear. She should probably not make a fool of herself. That would be best. So in trying to do that, she just thrust her hand in his face.

“You know this, it might-t help if you don't have hair in your face when running?” yep not embarrassing at all. Good job Rowan.

“Um… Sure, how’s it work” Yes! An opening. She could do so much with this! Well here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all question do you want Rowan and Jay together as a couple? it will not last because I have a plan but. To vote leave a comment about it and to vote a second time tell me on tumblr as many times as you want to vote.
> 
> my tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamapixy or just look um I am a pixy on it!
> 
> Please vote and tell me.


	7. How To Seduce No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad is in love and also lonely

Chad was so ready for his part, in fact he may have been born for it. He wanted to be an actor for years, but one day he will go be king, settle down with some nice girl, who was not audrey, and live happily ever after. But at the moment it didn't matter because he got his first chance to mess with the isle kids.

“Those kids are trouble.” he got to crow excitedly, though he didn't know who was near. He probably sold it so well that everyone thought he hated them. Really he didn't care as long as they saved Ben and Rowan from the worst fates a royal could have.

“Come on, Chad. Give them a chance.” Oh, he had said it to Ben himself. This could work really well for him, Rowan had made her choice of mark, and so Ben decided to go with Mal not Jay. Chad was still unsure, after all either way they would probably hate him. And the one thing he loved equally to his friends is being loved by others.

“Oh. No offense, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother.” Audrey was good, probably the best. Definitely the best. Gods Chad had it bad.

Chad had been in love with Audrey since they were five, and even after she came out to them at fourteen he still couldn't get over it. He obviously knew he had no shot, and even if she liked men instead, she had decided at the same time that she would marry Ben so no one would be able to try and take his kingdom. Chad was happy for them but he did still want her to love him.

“I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you later. Hey!” Ben had decided to go talk to his mark then, The plan was coming together now. Even better than Chad had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment anything.   
> I know it is shorter than usual but I have been a bit busy and needed a break so hopefully this will help jumpstart my want to write.


	8. Bathroom of a Different Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Mal have a conversation.

Mal had seen Jane the fairy-girl go into one of the restrooms. This worked with her evil plan, well it was more of a maniacal plan at the moment, but Mal digressed. The girl would help Mal even if she had to force her. So she followed Jane.

“Hi! It's Jane, right? Ah, always loved that name. Jane.” Mal may have been putting it on thick but who cared, the Auradon babies couldn't really understand her lies. After all they have never met a true villain. But Jane still made a move to leave, and Mal could not have that.

“Don't go! I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?” Well no one ever said Mal was subtle, nor did they say that sheltered fae kids didn't fall for everything. This plan might just work.

“Hardly.” Little Jane said, she must really not have any self esteem. Mal found that sad, after all Jane was pretty in a way that would have helped her on the isle, after all most of the older villain men still got distracted by a pretty face. She might have an awful haircut but who hasn't had one of those at least once?

“Really? I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um... personality.” Well Mal might have been a bit mean but she got the point across, that Jane needed her. She may even invite Jane to be a minion if this works out, after Maleficent takes over the world.

“I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair.” Oh, poor little fae girl with no self esteem, if she had been isle born Mal would have definitely added her to her crew. After all she would be powerful if her mother had bothered to teach her.

“You know what? I have just the thing for that. It's right... Ah, here.” Because of course her mother had created a spell to make hair change, Mal wondered what she had used it for, but it didn't really matter.

“Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair.” And suddenly her hair was now long and had so much extra volume. Mal thought that this spell could be used for so much! Not that she was excited or anything.

“Wow! You almost don't notice your... Other features anymore.” Mal really thought that she might just cry from saying such things to such an insecure girl. 

“Do my nose!” The younger girl called at her. Mal felt that she should stop and help her in a very different way. She needed emotional support or something, but that wasn't really Mal’s problem.

“Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic. Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted.” This is all Mal needed. Now to get the wand and rule the world.

“She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff.” Why wouldn't Fairy Godmother let her daughter be trapped in her skin. A fae needs to feel magic like a human needs to breathe.

“You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter.” Just rub some sludge in the wound, just to bring the point home. Then Jane’s face brakes.

“That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as If your... your heart is about to break. Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too." This was all too easy, and as her mother always says, anything easy is not worth doing wrong.

“Think it would work?” This baby needed to be helped, just not by Mal. Maybe by Evie or someone else.

Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her. And, hey, If your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me.” That is about where the conversation ended, but Mal knew she was one step closer to winning the most important thing she has ever tried to do.


	9. Chemistry is well Explosive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Rowan go to chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter for a short seen in the movie. I promise stuff will get longer soon.

Rowan had purposely tried to keep out of classes with Evie in them. Her powers could make life more difficult, what if Rowan said something to let Evie know that the psychic girl had been watching her. But even with this plan Rowan did get put into chemistry with her. This was fine because the class was big enough for Rowan to pair up with someone else, like Doug. But of course this didn't go as Rowan planned, the teacher assigned lab partners, and with Rowan’s luck she got put with Evie.

“Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?” Evie asked about Chad almost immediately after they broke for labs. This might work wanderers for Ben’s plan. After all Evie is the best option for Chad to mess with. Now Rowan either had to seem weak and like she didn't like Chad or send her straight to him and risk messing with the plan.

“Chad. Prince Charming Jr., Cind-derella's son. Chad inherited the charm, but he is not always the n-nicest, you kn-now.” That sounded good right? Rowan hoped so. If not the whole plan could be in jeopardy. But it almost looked like Evie wasn't paying attention. Or atleast one could hope.

“Evie. Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?” The teacher called to her, he was a castle bigot as well, if you weren't in direct line for a throne he often despised you. And who actually knew the atomic weight of things without looking at a table or something? This was an unfair question to ask especially for someone new to answer.

“Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean, It's an atom, right? Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 amu” Nice she got it! But also she said amu… not A.M.U or atomic mass per unit. Maybe she was self taught from textbooks or something. 

“I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate…” The teacher never would say what he was thinking because that could get him removed from the school. Being a bad teacher who was a bigot wasn't against King Adams rules, but showing the bigotry could get parents to complain.

“A villain? Don't make it again.” Okay so obviously Evie was amazing and sassy. Maybe after everything she might not mind hanging out with Rowan sometime.

“Hey Rowan, are you still ready to go shopping soon?” Evie asked as the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doug is back but not back, just mentioned once more.
> 
> Please comment and stuff?


End file.
